Washing Up
by magicmumu
Summary: The Mills/Swan/Hood family is just a little bit different, but it works for them, and they all have their own happily ever after. (Mainly Emma/Zelena, with mention of Marian/Regina/Robin relationship. If you don't like this don't read.)


Emma shook her head as a cackling came from the den, where Henry and his aunt were doing who knew what on the computer. She guessed pets and babies videos. Robin smirked and brought his mug of coffee to his lips without saying a word. Emma was surprised that she was able to sit next to the man and be so calm in doing so, not after the events of a few years ago. All seemed forgiven though, and Emma continued to listen as Marian and Regina helped Roland (still the cutest little boy Emma had ever seen after her own son of course) work on his homework. He was distracted by the laughter in the other room. "Ma," he said to Regina, "May I take a break? A tiny one? Please?"

"Careful Gina, his dimples are on full blast today," Robin warned.

"So I see. How many more left?" she asked Marian, who was closer to the boy's math worksheet.

"Four. It's your call."

"He's our son," Regina countered, looking at both Robin and Marian.

Yeah, that was another thing that Emma had to get used to sometimes, the whole Marion AND Robin AND Regina relationship they had going for them. Robin had loved both Regina and Marian, and after a friendship formed between the two women that became a bit more, they discussed a new relationship, one that would be unconventional sure but the right happily ever after.

Emma leaned back, watching the so far well adjusted little boy as he switched his attention between his three parents. She was glad she was no longer caught up in the 'my son/our son/what you are doing and who you are is going to ruin the boy' arguments anymore. "There are only four more. He can finish them now, have a half hour TV time for his show and do the reading work after dinner," Marian decided, placing a hand on Regina's arm as the mayor stepped closer.

"Sounds like a plan. Roland honey take your work and Mommy will help you finish it before we eat. It shouldn't take long since you seem to be getting it. Dinner will be ready soon." Regina turned to Emma and said, "Emma, go round up the hyenas and get them to wash their hands, please."

"Yes Madam Mayor."

"Excuse you, I said please," Regina said with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, which is why I am being so obedient," Emma said with a smile. Regina rolled her eyes and went back to the stove, where she took out the night's meatloaf dish. Emma would swear on her mother's glass coffin that Regina muttered something about her sister's influences as she did so.

Emma walked into the den, where Henry and Zelena were watching old videos of Sylvester the Talking Cat. "Em, look at this. The cat Rufus is so precious. How about that type of cat for the apartment?"

"That is if you can finally convince Regina to let you leave her home," Emma said. She wasn't sure how she felt about shaggier cats like Rufus was. She wasn't much of a cat person in general, but if it enticed her girlfriend to finally move in with her, Emma would consider it.

"I'm working on it darling," Zelena said, clicking on the next link. Emma shrugged and let it go. They knew how much Regina enjoyed her new family life, which fully embraced her sister living in a newly created section of the mansion where Zelena lived disturbance free if she wanted. It was perfect for the first two years, when Zelena was getting used to the 21st century and finding her place in Storybrooke, but now she was on her way to being independant, and her relationship with Emma was finally at the point of hinting at possibly maybe getting hitched someday way down the line if they felt like it, it was time to branch out a bit. Zelena didn't want to leave Regina or have them grow distant just when they finally had loving family around.

"Regina wants you guys to wash up."

Henry snorted. "She meant you too, you know that right?"

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing the teenager was right. "Yeah, well…" Emma said. She didn't have anything to say to this. Henry saw that the video was taking a bit to load and stood up from the computer chair.

"Pause it, Aunt Zee. We can watch it later."

"Nuh uh Kid, after dinner I am taking my girlfriend back. Buffy Trumps Sylvester the Talking Cat."

"Now now, don't be hasty," Zelena cut in.

"Okay making out with me trumps hanging out with you. Sorry Henry," Emma said.

"Ew, Ma!"

Emma grinned and watched him rush upstairs to his room, where he was most likely about to text his girlfriend of the week to make plans for the weekend. Or whatever it is kids in a magical small town do in these days. "As for you, I know a perfectly good closet we can go take a look at…"

Zelena's eyes scanned Emma. "That stance alone convinces me you could never be placed in the closet again," she joked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, at least give me a kiss if I have listen to shop talk through dinner," Emma said.

"I can grant you this," Zelena said. She took a step towards her girlfriend, and Emma met her in the middle. Emma's hand slipped around Zelena's waist, but it didn't stay there very long. As the kiss deepened slightly, and just as the blonde was about to confirm the 'no' on the quicky in the foyer closet, the two women were forced apart. The push came from between the two women, and they both took a step back one step in order to keep their balance.

"Oh Queenie, must you?" Zelena asked, annoyed.

Emma looked to Regina as well, but she didn't say anything. Once the word 'Queenie' was used (and it was used quite often), the following sassfest was often too amusing to cut short. Regina's hands were both out in front of her, pointed out towards them as the white wisps of her magic dissipated between them. She looked almost like one of the Halliwell sisters from Charmed. Emma then made a mental note to add Charmed to list of shows her girlfriend might like. "I refuse to wait for you two peasants to unglue yourselves from each other while the food gets cold. Again. Everything is ready. We're waiting on you." This was somewhat a lie, seeing as Henry had yet to return. Regina turned back into the kitchen with an annoyed "Emma, you had one job" over her shoulder. This caused Robin in the kitchen to let out a deep laugh.

Emma rolled her eyes and started walking towards the guest bathroom, and felt a pinch on her rear once she made it to the doorway. When she looked behind her and saw that Zelena hadn't moved, but her own green magic wisps were disapating, Emma scowled at her. "You're mine tonight, Greenie," she said.

"I do hope so, Sheriff" Zelena purred behind her. The look she gave Emma in the mirror as she washed her hands in the double sink held all of the promises for later that evening, and now, as Emma dried her hands and hurried out of the bathroom, she just had to make it past dinner.


End file.
